The Song of Sadness:Graduation
by The Grey Lady
Summary: PG for one word. This is a SongFic. It is about Graduation for H,H and R. Enjoy!


The Song of Sadness: Graduation

__

So we talked all night about the rest of our lives

Where we're gonna be when we turn twenty-five

In the dorm room labeled: Seventh Year Boys, everyone was worried about their futures. "I think I am going to try to become a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher", said Neville. Neville had actually turned out to be an excellent student, and was now a Head Boy. Harry had gotten a job lined up, but was worried about it. "There is a contract until I turn twenty-five, to play for England, but what am I going to do after that?" he asked everyone in the room. Noone knew. Dean wanted to go back into the Muggle world, and play football, but didn't know how he was going to do it. "What if they ask for a High-school diploma?"

Seamus had an idea; he wanted to become a part-time conductor on the Knight Bus. "Just until I learn what I _really _want to do in life."

Out of the five original boys, Ron was the only one who had no clue.

__

I keep thinking times will never change

Keep on thinking things will always be the same

But when we leave this year we won't be coming back

No more hanging out 'cause we're on a different track

And if you got something that you need to say

You better say it right now

'cause you don't have another day

Ron walked up to Hermione. He didn't know if he should do what he wanted to, but he had to. He was really nervous. Hermione seemed that way, too. He gathered up his breath, and asked " Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione seemed really sorry for him as she said"" I'm sorry Ron, Harry already asked me."

__

'Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down,

These memories are playing like a film without sound

I keep thinking of that night in June,

I didn't know much of love, but it came too soon

Harry was going for a walk with Hermione. As the two sixth years were walking along the lake, Hermione noticed an Alicorn. "Wow, Harry, those are really rare!"

"Yeah, Hermione, did you know I learned in Divination that if two people see it, they are in love with other?"

Hermione was temporarily speechless as Harry gave her a quick kiss.

"Oh, about the Alicorn, that's not true", he confessed sheepishly

__

And there was me and you and when it got real blue

We'd stay at home talking on the telephone

We'd get so exicted and we'd get so scared

Laughing at ourselves, thinking lives not fair

It was summer on Privet Drive, and Harry was really lonley. Then, one day Ron called. The Dursleys let him have his way after a little…_incident_ in his sixth year. Harry was especially glad to hear from Ron, so they talked for hours about their seventh year. "What will happen when we can actually do magic?" ron wondered.

"You don't wanna know."

__

And this is how it feels….

As we go on,we rembember

All the times we, had together

And as our lives change,

From whatever,

We will still be

Friends Forever

Hermione walked through the train barrier, and loaded her trunk on the train. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around but noone was there. Rembembering Harry had his cloak, she punched out…and hit him right in the head. She pulled off the Invisibility cloak, and Harry laid sprawled on the ground, eyes closed. Hermione pointed her wand at his head and muttered "Ennervate." Nothing happened. 

"Oh, my god! What am I going to do! I killed Harry!" She was startled out of her wits by a big"BOO!"

__

So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money

When we look back now will our jokes still be funny?

Will we still rembember everything we learned in school?

Still be trying to break every single rule?

Harry became the Headmaster of Hogwarts, after a career in Quidditch. Hermione was the Transfiguration Teacher, and Neville was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Ron was the Minister of Magic. Draco Malfoy was the Potions Teacher,though. Harry thought of how amusing it had been to put curses on Draco when he was a student. He called Ron and Hermione to his office,as Ron was needing a holiday. He was still smiling as he took out the map given to him by his father…

__

Will almost-squib Neville be the DADDA man?

Will Hemione go to France and not get a tan?

I keep-keep thinkin that it's not goodbye

Keep on thinking it's our time to fly

And this is how it feels…

Hermione was crying at the last stop:Kings Cross. This time, though, Ron didn't think that was odd. In fact, he was crying, also. "I-I sup-suppose I'll see yo-you next y-ye-year,then?" Hermione managed to get out. "Guess s-so", Harry said, on the verge of tears,too. Ron couldn't say anything except vauge sounds.

__

As we go on,we rembember

All the times we, had together

And as our lives change,

From whatever,

We will still be

Friends Forever

Harry sat in his Manor house,thinking. There was something he needed to do…

He suddenly Apperated in the Malfoy's Drawing room. "Draco! Get your ass down here!"yelled Harry, good-naturledy. "I already am", sneered a familiar voice. Harry turned. There he was."Malfoy,I was just thinking about our first year…" For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy smiled a happy smile.

__

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?

Can we survive it out there?

Can we make it somehow?

I guess I thought this would never end

And suddenly it's like we're women and men

Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?

Will these memories fade when I leave this town?

I keep – keep thinking that it's not goodbye

Keep on thinking it's our time to fly

As we go on

We rembember 

All the times

We had together

And as our lives change

From whatever

We will still be

Friends Forever

A hundred and five year old Harry Potter lay in bed, somehow knowing he was going to die. All of his friends were dead. All he wanted to do was join them. As he drifted off into sleep, he rembembered his life.

__

Killing a mountain troll. Fighting a dragon. Helping Hermione free Buckbeak. Helping Ron free Sirius. Draco willingly helping him kill Voldemort. Fleur. Hagrid. Vitkor Krum. Neville making his first perfect score in Transfiguration. Ginny's singing valentine. Kissing Hermione for the first time. Fred. George. Bill. Charley. Padfoot. Moony. Wormtail. Prongs…J

A/n: Hope you liked it! =0)

One thing:PLEASE review. If you are an author, you know how it feels to get one review(or NONE!) I'm not forcing you, just asking. I end EVERYTHING WITH THIS:J

Disclaimer:Blah Blah. None of the stuff belongs to me. The title does, whoops. The owners are: Me, J.K., and VitaminC.J

Ya'll clap for the DEDICATION: (Here it goes) **Takes HUGE breath** Eliza Diawna Snape, Slytherin Pure Blood, Hermione Granger, Narcissa Malfoy(She proof reads all my stories for suckiness)

Firenze, Pigwidgeon, Katie bell, Angelina Johnson, Puzzled Potter,and CookieJ (that is her name!)and everyone else who's stories I have read. Oh, yeah, and theJ

SPECIAL RECONGITION:

Goes to……………………………..

Kay Willow!!!

Story Rating:

0=Sucks 

00=ok 

000=getting better

0000=WONDERFUL 

00000=Why in the hell are you on Fanfiction.net?WRITE A BOOK!!

Use those ratings for Kay Willow here. Tell me what you think of her. In my next story, I wlll give you the overall rating! Than*!J


End file.
